sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ravoka The Wolf
"What? You guys never slid down a hill on a piece of metal with a truck chasing you?" Ravoka the Wolf - Gem High - 2014 '' Ravoka The Wolf is a fictional, anthropomorphic, 17-year old, brown wolf. He is an original character based off of the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise and is the first created by Ravoka67. Bio Basic Information '''Full Name': Ravoka Onueo (pronounced raa-voh-kah on-you-ey-oh) Gender: Male Age: 17 Date Of Birth: July 27, 1998 Height: 135cm (4ft 5in) Weight: 45kg (99lb) Planet Of Origin: Mobius Alignment: Good/Neutral Aliases: Amura (Spiritual name given by the Onueo), The Embodiment Of Darkness (due to his dark abilities) Likes: Food, music, people, the blood of his enemies, video games (Specifically Super Smash Bros. His main is Sonic.) Dislikes: Mornings, his own safety, boredom. Theme Songs ]] ]] Click here for page on Ravoka's third theme. Design Ravoka has gone through 4 redesigns. In his first design, Ravoka looked more like an echidna than a wolf due to his lack of ears. This was later changed. Perhaps his biggest update so far is his recent 1.3 version, which adds a nose and a more wolf-like tail which still has the same purpose as his previous tail. Ravoka's primary colours are brown and orange. Notable features of his body are his frizzy hair, glowy eyes, muscular arms, spiked hands and hook-shaped tail. His legs are also striped brown and orange, as well as his shoes. In his picture, he doesn't have a nose while in reality, he has a normal Sonic nose (this wasn't added due to the limited options of the maker used to create Ravoka). When Ravoka transforms into one of his four forms, his colour changes depending on what form he changes to. This also includes his eye colour. * Dark Ravoka - Changes grey. Normal eyes. * Super Ravoka - Changes yellow. Black and yellow eyes. * Hyper Ravoka - Changes white. Normal eyes, * Ultimate Ravoka - Changes green. Black and green eyes Powers & Abilities Basic Stats (1 is weak, 10 is strong. Total can't be greater than 40.) Weapons * Retractable spikes from his knuckles * The Ultra Emerald (one emerald which contains the power of all the Chaos & Super Emeralds) Abilities * Dark energy manipulation * Power double with a full moon * Tirelesness (almost endless) * Able to run at almost-Sonic speed Weaknesses * Weak sun durability (can only spend five hours maximum in the sun until his power slowly starts to deplete) * Terrains with long grass (slows him down) Super Forms Despite only having 50% Chaos energy inside of him (the other 50% being dark energy), Ravoka does have the ability to change forms. * Dark Ravoka - Can be transformed into at will, but it has a time limit of 5 minutes before Ravoka loses control of this form. 500% (X5) power increase. * Super Ravoka - Requires all seven Chaos Emeralds. 1000% (X10) power increase. * Hyper Ravoka - Requires all seven Super Emeralds. 1500% (X15) power increase. * Ultimate Ravoka - Requires all Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds combined (or in Ravoka's case, the Ultra Emerald). 2500% (X25) power increase. History The current history covers the storyline of Rising. Chapter 1: Childhood Ravoka The Wolf was born on July 27th, 1998 on the western side of Planet Mobius. At two years old, Ravoka was abandoned by his parents and left in the hands of the Onueo clan, an ancient race of hedgehog/echidna hybrid which date back to the year 1073. They raised Ravoka until the age of five, when they started training him in Triex, a martial art which combines strength, speed and endurance. He trained for five years and at the age of ten, was appointed the Clan Defender, as they were constantly under threat from neighbourring clans. Two years later, a clan by the name of the Poiua (who were actually Dr Eggman's army disguised as actual people only to Ravoka) attacked. Right before the invasion started, Ravoka had been knocked out from a modified radiowave unleashed by Eggman. When Ravoka awoke, he found the Onueo viciously murdered and the village destroyed. Chapter 2: Ravoka & Pyyrhos A year after the Onueo massacre, a enormous forest fire hit Mobius. This was stopped by a fox by the name of Pyyrhos. Him and Ravoka encountered each other and became best friends from there. From there, they aimlessly wandered around Mobius, sometimes causing some misadventures. After two years, the two parted ways as they were becoming REALLY bored REALLY easily. Chapter 3: Adventures W/ Sonic & Co For the next two years of his life, Ravoka wandered around Mobius aimlessly. This was until one day when he encountered Sonic the Hedgehog, who was in in pursuit of Dr Eggman. Ravoka decided to follow along and help Sonic. Together, they managed to take down Eggman and they then continued to work together . From there, they learned about the Eggman's plan of releasing a robot army capable of enslaving humanity. Little to the knowledge of Ravoka, this was the same army that murdered his people. Sonic & Ravoka both tried to destroy this army, but even with both of them in their Super form, they barely stood a chance. After this defeat, Sonic, Ravoka & Tails decided to go and find all seven Super Emeralds. These would allow them to transform into their Hyper forms. During this time, Ravoka found out that he could transform into his Dark form at any time due to his dark past. He also learnt about his dark energy manipulation powers whilst searching for the fourth Super Emerald. Overall, it took one week to find all seven. This left them with three days to plan their attack. During this time, Ravoka developed a secret relationship with Amy Rose after learning about the whole situation between her and Sonic. which Ravoka could easily relate to. Ravoka also learned about the truth behind the death of the Onueo and instantly developed a bitter hatred for Eggman. With all seven Super Emeralds found and a vengeance to fulfill, Ravoka and Sonic made another attempt to destroy Dr Eggman's army. This time however, Eggman was prepared. He sent out the same radiowave which made Ravoka pass out before the massacre of the Onueo, but the Chaos Energy within him managed to keep it at bay at the cost of a power reduction. The waves did manage to make Sonic pass out though. With Sonic down, Ravoka requested Tails for the seven Chaos Emeralds in an attempt to combine their power. This results in the transformation to Ultimate Ravoka. In this form, the radiowaves were rendered useless and the army was destroyed in one swift dash. In a last ditch effort, Eggman sent out Metal Sonic to kill Ravoka. This plan obviously failed. As Ravoka and Eggman were face-to-face, Eggman tried to talk his way out the situation by tempting Ravoka to join him. Ravoka seemingly accepted Eggman's offer, only to grab him by the throat, drop him from space, tackle him all the way through the planet and throw him into the sun. Right as Ravoka transformed back to normal, Sonic had woken up. A few days later, Ravoka decided to leave in search of a new adventure. Right before he left, he revealed to Sonic the secet of him and Amy, saying it isn't as bad as he thinks it is. Sonic then swears to love Amy on Ravoka's behalf while he is gone. Also, Tails managed to extract the power from both the Chaos & Super Emeralds and transport it into one. This emerald was dubbed 'The Ultra Emerald'. Chapter 4: Eggman's Return A short time later, as Ravoka & Pyrrhos were casually walking by, a suden explosion knocked the two back. After Ravoka came to his senses, he saw Eggman walk out of the flames. He learnt that the Eggman he killed was just a clone sent to fool Ravoka. He then unleashed a robot version of Ravoka (Metal Ravoka) to kill him. Ravoka barely managed to survive the onslaught. The battle with his metal counterpart left Ravoka badly injured for half a year. After he had fully recovered, he went back to take revenge. After another intense battle with Metal Ravoka, he managed to destroy it in his Ultimate form. Ravoka then proceeded to grab the REAL Eggman by the neck and fly him up into space. But in a sudden change of heart, he flew him back down and released him. Eggman asked why he didn't kill him. Ravoka said that he has his reasons (looks into the camera). Eggman was then sent to a maximum security prison. Chapter 5: Enter Xeno Whilst Eggman was in prison, he told Ravoka of the murder of his parents and that Xeno the Hedgehog was responsible for this. Ravoka now seeks Xeno with the help of Pyrrhos and others. Relationships with other characters Canon Characters Sonic the Hedgehog - Ravoka & Sonic have developed a strong friendship through their adventures together. They actually have heaps in commom. Tails the Fox - Ravoka has a good friendship with Tails, almost the same as Sonic. Knuckles the Echidna - Ravoka is kinda "Meh" about Knuckles. They do have a lot in common in appearance, but in reality, they see themselves as nothing more than allies. Shadow the Hedgehog - Shadow doesn't consider Ravoka as an ally, but still has respect for him and vice versa. Amy Rose - Ravoka & Amy share a special bond with each other. This is because he can sympathize easily with Amy and her situation with Sonic. Rouge the Bat- Ravoka just flat-out thinks that Rouge is a bitch due to how she acts around him. Fan Characters owned by Ravoka67 Pyrrhos the Fox - Ravoka & Pyrrhos hold a solid friendship from spending two years adventuring together. Xeno the Hedgehog - Ravoka absolutely despises Xeno as he was the one who murdered his parents. The two hold a bitter blood-feud, fighting whenever they come into sight of each other. Fan Caracters owned by others Feel free to add your characters here! Appearances Stories/Fan-Fictions * Ravoka The Wolf: Rising * Rage The Hedgehog: Vengeance Roleplays * Gem High (reboot?) Fan Games * Sonic: Revolution * SFCB2 (Sonic Fan Character Brawl 2) * SFCW - X Dimensions * SFCW: Adventure * SFCW All-Stars Battle Royale * Sonic X SFCW: Between Worlds At War Other * Sonic Fan Character All-Stars: The Ultimate Crossover * Project - United Gallery Ravoka the Wolf.jpg|Ravoka Version 1.3 (Current) Ravoka The Wolf 1.2|Ravoka Version 1.2 Ravoka The Wolf 1.1.jpg|Ravoka Version 1.1 Ravoka The Wolf.jpg|Ravoka Version 1.0 Ravoka All Super Forms.jpg|All Super Forms. From left to right: Dark, Super, Hyper, Ultimate. (Updated Super Forms coming soon) Rwtssb.jpg|If Ravoka was in Super Smash Bros. Somethink I quickly put together. Ravoka The Wolf game cover.jpg|Ravoka in his own game? HELLO?! SEGA?! ANYBODY?! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE?! Sonic Adventure 3 Featuring Tesla the Hedgehog and Ravoka The Wolf.jpg|Ravoka AND Tesla in Sonic Adventure 3. Rated M for Most likely never going to happen. Ravoka The Wolf (Sonic Boom).jpg|Ravoka Sonic Boom-ified. R AND P.jpg|Awesome drawing of Ravoka and Pyrrhos by Skimill123. Dare 16.PNG|Sam X Ravoka LOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!! Thanks to Zoners for this. Ravoka The Wolf (Sonic and the Black Knight).jpg|Sir Caradoc, Knight of the Shadows (Ravoka's Sonic and the Black Knight counterpart) LiaXRavoka lol.jpg|RavokaXLia. Damn, he be gettin' dat pussy (And by pussy I mean a cat. Literally a cat.) Ravoka & Tobias.jpg|Ravoka & Tobias Ask/Dare Ravoka RTW Dare Go.png|Ask/dare away! Ravoka's gonna hate me now... RTW Dare 1.jpg|Dare 1: Eat 100 pizzas dare 2.jpg|Dare #2. Dared by Rage the Hedgehag 30 Character Development Questions 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Considering Ravoka never really knew his parents as he was raised by the Onueo most of his life, I can't safely say how his relationship with them was. Hopefully it was good. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Definitley his glowy eyes and spike knuckles. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? He actually has one behind one of his spines. He got it whilst training in Triex where he slipped off a tiny hut and landed on a sharp stone. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Ravoka actually thinks the oppisite. He knows that there are more attractive people in this world and he could probaly never amount to them, but that's just him. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? Hopefully a 0, maybe a 1 at most. 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. When he found out that he actually has some kind of actual family (in this case, his half-brother Sonic). 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Probably the massacre of the Onueo at the hands of Eggman. Either that or his parents abandoning him in the first place. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!! LOL Spongebob reference. Red, Fragile by Tech N9ne and IDK. 9.) Who does your character trust? With Ravoka, it's a matter of if the person trusts him. If he feels that they are being genuine, then he'll trust them. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. I'd say when he and Amy secretly started dating. Now hear me out on this one. Up until that moment, Ravoka had absolutely no luck with any girl. This was always due to someone more attractive than him (see above). This was one of Ravoka's greatest moments in his life so far. And as to what happens next... Let's save that for another day.... 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Hmmmmm... this one's tough. I'd say a cheetah, because they tend to be quite unpredictable. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Ravoka knows how to do some things with technology from watching Tails do it. But if you ask him to delete System32, he'll have no idea what you're talking about. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Ravoka usually wakes up in the weirdest position with the sheets stuck to the ceiling for some strange reason. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Ravoka has no problem with the cold. But when it comes to heat, that;s a whole different story. He can't stand it. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Well... He does have a weakness to the sun... So yeah... Definitley a night owl. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? None that he knows of anyway. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Surprisingly neat. 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Ravoka actually has a habit of pouring a bowl of cereal and putting it in the microwave by itself. If you ask him why, he says "It reminds me of the last time you stopped questioning me. Which was never." 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Mainly running, but he will use any kind of transport available. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Probably his biggest fear is having a fear to begin with. It might sound weird, but if Ravoka is afraid of something, that triggers even more fear inside of him. Luckily he has no other fears. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? I should've known there would be a MLP question here. Most likely a dying star. 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? He would probably go back into the past and find out who his parents were and what happened to them (foreshadowiiiiiiiing...). 23.) Is your character superstitious? Nope. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Somebody who actually appreciates him for his personality and not his looks. Other than that, she has to be very loyal to him. If there's a guy hitting on her, she'll probably get Ravoka to beat him senseless. And she would be willing to do anything to make Ravoka happy. 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Hairy and sharp. 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite vice, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite time of year, and favorite holiday. Pizza, nothing, never wears any clothes to begin with, hot chocolate, Spring and any holiday where he gets to just lie around and do nothing. 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. # Warrior Part 2 by Lloyd Banks, because it represents the warrior mentality that Ravoka shows during battle. # Me Against The World by Simple Plan, because it's basically a trip through Ravoka's mind after the massacre of the Onueo. 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? A bit of everything mixed into one. 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Ravoka does shower, so he smells alright. 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Ravoka, First off, sorry for all the dark stuff that I made you go through. But I did that for a reason. To make you stronger. And now look where you are. You may feel like nothing on the inside, but remeber this. After every dark night, there's a brighter day. So stay strong, keep on being badass and, as that old man with the black hoodie and sunglasses would say, "Fuck her right in the pussy!". Don't ask who though. Yours sincerely, Ravoka67 - your creator and god. TriviaCategory:WolvesCategory:MaleCategory:NeutralCategory:All-AroundCategory:Characters with chaos powersCategory:Martial ArtistCategory:Characters with Super FormsCategory:Characters with dark powers * Ravoka actually speaks with an Australian accent despite being a Mobian. He rarely uses any slang however and isn't a stereotypical Australian either. * When his story was first created, Ravoka got some controversy for apparently "killing" Eggman. This was later changed so that the Eggman that was killed was just a clone. * Ravoka's retractable knuckle spikes draw inspiration from the Marvel hero Wolverine. Also, when fully retracted, each spike is the length of a standard sword. * In his first design, Ravoka looked more like an echidna than a wolf due to his lack of ears. * In SFCB2, he desomstrated his dark abilities before they were officially implemented into the character. This also where he was dubbed "The Embodiment Of Darkness". * Speaking of Ravoka being dubbed "The Embodiment Of Darkness", this was made to counteract Sonic being dubbed "The Embodiment of Chaos".